Talk:ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA
Leave it the way it is now, IMO. :The only complaint I have is the excessively long article name. We also have a duplicate article resulting from a previous move and recreation. I'd only want that we move this to a shorter name (five or ten ORAs, maybe >_> ), and delete the dup article and the resulting redirect at this name. (Blanking doesn't delete, by the way; deleting has to be done by an admin, in this case Dr. Casey). :Actually, I'm lying about not having any other complaints, but my other complaint would only apply if this were serious. >__> Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 18:11, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Just make another article with spaces in the title. >_> --Skythe 18:14, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :It doesn't get rid of this long-titled article; it'll just do redirect if I move (and thus still exist). I can move it, but I don't have delete permissions; only admins do. And again, blanking isn't deleting. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 18:21, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Just making this clear again, the page isn't pointless just because a couple people don't understand the reference. It's actually a pretty straightforward explanation of MT's new username that he uses in some places. Stop being elitists and leave the actual content of the page the way it is. :Care to explain the reference, Kad? =\ Also, on a serious wiki—well, do I even need to say it? :Regardless, given the nature of this wiki, I'll leave it at this page. Now to get rid of the other ... three duplicates. >_> Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 19:41, 12 May 2007 (UTC) I think admin privileges should be transfered to lao. Waitwait, this is supposed to be a serious wiki? Okay, sure - though it's likely to get deleted by Wikia eventually, and the only audience is a handful of users - let's make this the most boring, neutral, redundantly factual database we possibly can. What an excellent idea~. I was going to try and contribute things that were informative but amusing to the forumers at the same time, but I like your idea better. ^_^ Oh, and like the picture caption denotes, it's Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Kad 20:27, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :If you'd notice, I said "Given the nature of this wiki, (…)", which implied the lack of complete seriousness of this wiki. Also notice some of my edits that leave obvious PoV or even add to it—surely I'm not trying to steer it to Wikipedia-level seriousness with that? Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 20:36, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::If it's not a completely serious wiki, then why do you feel obligated to make so many meticulous edits everywhere when they're not necessarily needed? =/ Kad 21:10, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :::You really don't know me very well, do you? >_> I'm a Grammar Nazi and Wikipedia editor and procrastinator. (I've been wasting hours here instead of doing my homework.) Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 21:15, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, but it's getting on everyone's nerves that you've been deleting things they wanted to have. Kad 21:32, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't recall anything significant except jesselt's article, and possibly minor omissions of details that seemed adverse to the flow of the article. Otherwise I've mostly been rephrasing stuff. =\ Care to mention specific other examples? Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 21:42, 12 May 2007 (UTC) THE NAME IS TOO LONG. No one is being an elitist by wanting to get rid of it, it takes up too much space. :No kidding? Then why don't the admins delete the other 3? Kad 23:41, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::Because there are no admins. There's one admin on this wiki, Dr. Casey, and apparently he's lost his password. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 23:45, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Why is there no password recovery method? :No clue. Not even sure if there is or not ... but if Casey didn't validate his email address, it's useless anyway. Also, please sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 18:33, 13 May 2007 (UTC) I think it should be deleted. Allergicreaction 18:28, 13 May 2007 (UTC) WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY(etc) deserves its own article, methinks.--Sataka 01:44, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Question Dear Community! I'm a user from wikia which travels through several wikis. Today I found this page and I really don't know what's the sense of it. At the beginnings I thought it is a spam article but at the moment I'm not sure. I hope I will get an answer soon. Greetings Tomsen (talk) 16:36, 24 February 2008 (UTC) It's a joke, not necessarily spam. Haha. How do I funny? Do I funny reel good? :Yes, a joke... and I'm sure not only a reference obscure to the uninitiated but presented in the form of single words repeated many times will make plenty of sense to people and not seem completely pointless. I can understand inside jokes, but I don't see how it can be humorous in this form. :But whatever, I'm not going to waste brain cycles and time contesting it when this wiki won't become anything useful or notable anyway. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 23:04, 24 February 2008 (UTC)